harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2: 15 Years Later 15 years later,Ventus still lives with his godmother,Luna,and her sons.Everything went well those years.He attended Hogwarts with Luna's two sons,one of which was in Ravenclaw with Ventus.He helped Ventus get familiar with the other Ravenclaw members and was even shocked when he learned that Ventus had already became friends with Keegan Dedra,another Ravenclaw.During Ventus' first year,the headmistriss called him into her office.She gave Ventus two spell books,telling him to practice them over his school life,which he did.He even learned to apparate,a very difficult and advanced technique allowing the caster to move from one place to another faster.He also created spells that fit his personality.He also taught Keegan some of them.Ventus also got a unique black owl as a pet,which was a gift from his godmother and a wand with a black owl feather,the only one of its kind.Ventus enjoyed going to Hogwarts very much.He calls it his home away from home.He and Keegan are best friends and stay in contact in any way possible,even as far as Ventus apparating to Keegan's House to hangout. Chapter 3: Attack Of The New Death Eaters "Ventus?...Ventus?...VENTUS!!!"Luna called.A loud crack was then heard from behind Luna and she turned around to find Ventus who apparated down. "Yes?"He said with a smirk on his face.Luna then let out a huge sigh. "Are you ready to go?Your train leaves in fifteen minutes and you still need to meet Keegan at his house."Luna said. "I know.I know.I'm ready.Are you?"Ventus replied. "What do you mean?I'm not the one who is going to Hogwarts." "True.But you did say you wanted to talk to Keegan's parents again." "... ... ...Really?"Luna said with a confused look on your face. "Yeah.So if i am forced to apparate onto the train,then it will be your fault this time.Not Lorcan's."Ventus said with a smile. "Well...well...well...Well i'll go in this."Luna said.Ventus then looked up and down at Luna with a half funny,half confused look. "In that?...Are you serious?"Ventus said. "Yeah.Why not?"Luna replied.Ventus then sighed and picked up his backpack. "Whatever." "Wait...thats not...all your taking to Hogwarts...is it?"Luna questioned. "I know it looks like a backpack,but i put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it so i really have everything i need.And Shadowbolt is already at Keegan's by the way....Anyway...Lets go."Ventus grabbed Luna's hand and the apparated away from the house.They then appeared in Keegan's living room,where Keegan and his parents were waiting.Ventus walked over to Keegan while Luna stood there holding here stomach. "Luna...Luna,are you okay?"Keegan's mom asked. "Oh,umm...yes...By the way...where is your guy's bathroom?"Luna asked still holding her stomach. "Oh its up these stairs and then the first door on the right."Keegan's mom said.Luna then ran up the stairs and quickly went into the bathroom,slamming the door shut.Keegan's mom then sighed. "She still isn't used to apparating,is she?"Keegan asked. "Nope.She will though soon."Ventus replied with a laugh. "Right.By the way...is that all your taking this year?"Keegan asked. "I used an Undetectable Extension Charm.It has everything i need.Cool,huh?"Ventus replied. "Yea.Do that to mine so that i dont have to carry around that huge suitcase." "Okay.By the way,where's Shadowbolt?"Ventus asked. "I dont know.Hmm...Mom?"Keegan called out. "Yes,hun?" "Where is Shadowbolt?"Keegan asked. "Hmm?...Oh.He's in here."Keegan's mom said. "Okay!Well there you have it." "Awesome.Go get your backpack and i'll do the charm."Ventus said.While Keegan went to get the backpack,Ventus went into the kitchen to see Shadowbolt.He pulled out his wand and tapped Shadowbolt with it,causing him to feel warm.He put it away and pet Shadowbolt. "You know,he can stay here if you'd like."Keegan's mom said. "...Really?" "Yea.Sure.Besides he has been real helpful when he is here.And how does he know what things are?Like a wand or a key?"Keegan's mom said.Ventus then laughed. "He is a smart owl.And generous."Ventus replied,looking at Shadowbolt. "I hope you dont mind staying here.Besides...you can play with Yang.And if you want to see me that bad,you can always fly to Hogwarts."Ventus said,petting Shadowbolt.Keegan then ran down the stairs with his backpack and suitcase. "Hey...so how do you do this?"Keegan asked. "Like this."Ventus pulled out his wand and aimed it at the backpack.He circled the backpack with his wand.Suddenly,a small bright,red light flashed.Ventus then flicked his wand at Keegan's suitcase.All of the things inside the suitcase then came flying out.Ventus then moved his wand towards the backpack and everything that was in the suitcase then went into the backpack.Ventus put away his wand,closed the backpack,and gave it to Keegan. "Well...there you have it.And you can put more stuff in it,by the way."Ventus said. "Thats cool.By the way,what time is it?"Keegan said. "Umm... ... ...TIME TO GO!!"Ventus yelled. "It was nice seeing you again,Mrs. Dedra."Ventus said in a hurry. "Nice seeing you too,sweetie.And i'll tell Luna you said goodbye."Keegan's mom said. "Okay.Bye mom.Okay.Let's go,Ventus."Ventus grabbed Keegan's arm and apparated away.They then appeared on the Hogwarts Express where everyone was looking at them,laughing. "What?I'd like to see you try to apparate onto a moving vehicle!"Ventus said.Suddenly everyone stopped and shrugged their shoulders.Ventus and Keegan sighed. "Lets sit over there."Keegan said. Ventus and Keegan walked over to an empty cart.When the tried to open the door,a bully closed the door with a spell.Ventus then let out an angry sigh. "Does this really bring you entertainment or do you do this cause you have nothing better to do with your worthless life?"Ventus said. "Both actually.Why?Are you gonna go crying to Headmistress Taylor?Hehehe."The bully replied. "No,actually.But i what i'll do is tie you up upside down to a target board so you become target practice for centaurs.Then i'll hang you by your toes upside down off the Astronomy Tower until you bleed from your mouth.Then i'll take you back to your mum and tell her to ask god for a new son cause her first one is defective."Ventus said with a smirk on his face. "That is kinda cruel."Keegan whispered.The bully said nothing and walked away,back to his cart.Keegan and Ventus then entered their cart and locked the door.Keegan sat down and opened a book.Ventus laid down,out his hood on over his head,and fell asleep.Nine hours later,he woke up.He rubbed his eyes and looked out his window to see they still haven't arrived at Hogwarts.He looked around and saw Keegan asleep. "Keegan...Keegan..."Ventus whispered.Keegan didn't wake up. "Keegan...Keegan..."Ventus said louder with,still, no response from Keegan.He sighed,cleared his throat,and kneeled down right next to Keegan's ear with a evil smile on his face. "... ... ...KEEGAN!!!"Ventus screamed right in Keegan's ear.Keegan jumped up and rubbed his ear as fast as he could. "Oww...What?"Keegan said,still rubbibg his ear. "Why aren't we at Hogwarts yet?What time is it?"Ventus asked.Keegan looked down at his watch and tapped it.He then got a confused look on his face. "Thats weird.My watch says 9:30.We should of been at Hogwarts 3 hours ago."Keegan said. "Thats odd....Maybe we should ask som---"Ventus was then interrupted by a huge thud that shook the entire train.He regained his balance,opened the cart door,looked around,pulled out his wand,and stepped out.Keegan followed with his wand.They heard everyone else talking and asking what happened.Suddenly it happaned again.This time,the lights went out and everyone was screaming in panic.A teacher then came into the cart and told everyone to stay calm.Ventus and Keegan then ran up to the teacher. "Sir...Sir...Sir,whats going on?"Keegan asked to a wide eyed man with glasses twiddeling his thumbs with his wand in hand.The teacher then looked into Keegan's eyes.His whole body was shaking.He was scared too. "S...s...Someone is on t...the train."He said,shaking. "No duh.Wait...as in...on top?"Ventus asked. "Y...yes...B-b-b...but no n...need to worry..." Suddenly,black smoke appeared and covered the cart.Ventus and Keegan ducked and heard everyone screaming in panic.they heard spells being fired off and people falling.When the smoke cleared up, Keegan and Ventus stood up and saw people dressed in black robes and wearing metal masks attacking everyone. "What the hell?"Ventus said. "They are New Death Eaters."Keegan said. A New Death Eater then tried firing a spell at Ventus.Ventus blocked it and fired a spell back,knocking down the New Death Eater.Another New Death Eater fired a Stunning Spell at Keegan.Keegan blocked it and fired a spell back.The New Death Eater blocked it and fired the Killing Curse. "Puniceus!"Ventus intervened.The two spells collided,making a loud gong sound.The New Death Eater put more force into the spell while Ventus followed.The two spells then seemed to be capsizing in on each other,causing an explosion that threw Ventus and Keegan back and the New Death Eater out a window.Keegan stood up instantly and blocked spells being fired in their direction.Ventus stood up and fired spells at the New Death Eaters. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Ventus shouted. "Well isn't this nice?!"Keegan said,jokingly. "Time of my life!"Ventus replied. Ventus and Keegan tried to help the other students who were participating in the battle.They were,unfortunately,unable to help a few students.They also witnessed students being killed while trying to run away.Ventus and Keegan then kept fighting,helping whoever they can. "Wait!Where's Hayden?!"Ventus asked. "He was on the other train that left before ours!He is already inside Hogwarts!"Keegan said.More and more New Death Eaters then started crowding around them.Keegan,Ventus,and other students were starting to get over whelmed.The few students that remained jumped out the windows into the Black Lake while others died trying to escape. "Accio Backpacks!"Ventus said.His and Keegan's backpacks then flew out of the cart they were in and Keegan grabbed them. "I think its time we escape also!"Ventus said.He grabbed Keegan's hand and apparated them away.Just as they apparated,the train then tipped over and fell into the Black Lake.They then appeared back at Keegan's house,where Luna and Keegan's mom where watching the T.V. "Wha...What are you guys doing here?!Your supposed to be at Hogwarts!...How did you apparate out of Hogwarts,Ventus?Keegan's mom asked. "And why are you guys all cut up?"Luna asked. The...the train was attacked.The put some charm on the train so it couldn't get into Hogwarts.New Death Eaters were everywhere.We couldn't hold them back anymore.So...i apparated us here."Ventus explained.Keegan;s mom stood there,looking shocked. "And Hayden is fine,mom.He was on the train before ours so he is already safe."Keegan said. "Well then...i suppose you two should go tidy up,then.Keegan,use the bathroom down here.Ventus,the one upstairs.I'm guessing you guys will be here for awhile."Keegan's mom said.Keegan and Ventus looked at each other. "And supper will be in 30 minutes.So,hurry Ventus.And i need you to...apparate...me home when your done."Luna said.Luna then rolled here eyes,as she doesn't like apparating.